The party
by QueenOfMischief13
Summary: Premiere of The Avengers in London


THE PARTY

"Are you all right?" he leaned in and asked in a whisper, kind of concerned when you squirmed in your seat, aroused.

It was the Premiere of The Avengers in London and Tom had brought you with him. The red carpet –you thought– had been the worst part because it was full of cameras and Tom didn't disguise, not even a little bit the fact that you two were together. He would kiss you and hug you in front of everyone, making public the relationship you both once agreed to keep it secret. But you were wrong; the red carpet hadn't been the worst part. Your real torture was there, in the cinema, watching for the third time the movie your famous boyfriend was in, and you would probably never admit it in front of him, but his character, Loki, turned you on very much.

The scene that had made you flustered was when Loki himself threatens the gorgeous redhead agent to kill her using her partner.

«_This is my bargain, you mewling quim_» made you stir in your seat and cross your legs tightly, as if the proof of your arousal could be noticed in the dark.

"What? Yes, yes, I'm fine." You looked up at him and smiled. Your eyes only met the dark 3D glasses instead of his bright blue eyes. You thanked it though. You could swear he could see through you whenever he looked you in the eyes. It was great, but right then, you wanted to keep your dirty little secret to yourself only. He smiled back at you before his eyes focused on the movie again.

After a few minutes, you took off your black coat and placed it over your legs. It was getting hotter and hotter in there, despite the cool ventilation of the theater.

You fought against the moans and gasps that formed in the back of your throat, restraining them in there, where they belonged. The heat and humidity pooling between your legs were becoming unbearable with each scene where the reason of your torture would appear, so your hands drifted under your coat, finding the hem of your black dress. Your fingers started to slide it up your legs slowly, trying to be as discrete as possible. Just the mere contact of your fingertips onto the soft skin of your thighs made you quiver lightly and you bit on your bottom lip to avoid the escape of a moan.

The dress got atop your thighs and you slid one finger against your dripping entrance through the soaked fabric of your thin black thong. When your finger rubbed the swollen bud, you barely gasped. No one seemed to notice.

Your right hand slid to the right side of the thong and, as you spread your legs just a little bit more, two fingers slid under your panties; they got soaked immediately. You soon found your clit and started to rub it slowly in circles as you grew wetter. Beads of sweat began to coat your skin as your movements got faster and rougher. You wanted to cum. You _needed_ to cum. The fact that you were surrounded by people didn't matter anymore, in fact, it aroused you even more.

Right then, you wished Tom noticed what you were doing right next to him so he could finish the job right there, not giving a damn about the people around you. You were teetering on the edge of orgasm and you were unsure of how much could you restrain the cries in the back of your throat. It surprised you that no one noticed what you were doing, considering that the entire room was nearly full. But your orgasm didn't come, even though you could almost touch it. Someone walked in front of you, kicking your feet accidentally.

"Sorry." A girl said and smiled at you before continuing to walk to the hall quickly.

Your fingers stopped their work and slid from your dripping cunt, leaving you with a sense of huge frustration. You sighed heavily, causing Tom to turn his face towards you to see you, concerned. You looked up at him and smiled, letting him know you were fine. It worked, because he smiled faintly and returned to the movie again.

Your fingers slid the skirt of your mildly short dress down your legs, which finished just above your knees. You crossed your legs and placed one hand above the other, onto your lap. Your eyes focused on anything but the movie. You couldn't have been able to watch the cheeky, evil and yet incredibly hot character your boyfriend played one more time without burning up… again.

Tom portrayed Loki again in a funny way, causing the general laughter. It seemed he had a big reflector with a bright light over his head that made everyone turn around to look at him. In any other circumstances that wouldn't have been a problem, but right then the circumstances were way different.

One of his arms laced through your waist and he looked down at you to see your reaction, you smiled hardly and took a sip of your fourth drink. He pulled you closer to his body as his eyes returned to his friend actors. That one thing made you feel somehow better because despite he was requested a lot by his friends, he never left you by yourself in a party full of famous people. Your left arm slid through his waist and your head rested on his tall frame as a genuine smile graced your face.

The talk was random, so random you didn't even pay attention. Your mind was far away, longing for the moment to go home and take care of the little issue you had been having since the cinema, and Tom would help you out. You smiled again to the memories that flooded your mind, which caused heat and humidity to pool between your legs again.

You shifted in your place, uncomfortable, feeling all hot and bothered. It was getting harder to fake a smile every time they made jokes you weren't even paying attention to. You needed to calm down, splatter fresh water on your face to cool down a little bit. You placed your right hand on his chest and half-turned your body towards him.

"Tom," you called in a low voice. He looked down at you, still laughing at the joke they had just made, and leaned in, wrapping you more by the waist. "I need to go to the restroom. I'll be right back." He nodded with a smile on his face and, before letting you go, he placed a kiss on your lips that lasted long enough to make you weak in the knees.

"Don't take too long." He whispered in your mouth, smiling. You could only babble a stifled 'no' before leaving quickly. You could swear he knew what was happening to you, because you noticed a hint of mischief in that smile. He was teasing you and you knew it.

You pushed the door open so hard that it hit the wall behind it, the few girls that were there stopped what they were doing to glance at you, annoyed. You smiled nervously and entered.

You placed yourself in front of the farthest sink, turned on the water and filled your hands to splatter the water on your face. You repeated it a few more times. It didn't reduce the heat between your legs but at least it calmed you down a little. You dried your face with paper towels, adjusted your make up, which wasn't that sophisticated, and sighed loudly before heading towards the door.

Your jaw dropped at the view. Right behind that door, with a mischievous smile on his face and lust beaming in his eyes, was the man that had portrayed your torture. His hands landed on your hips, pushing you gently inside the restroom again. All the stares were on you, but this time it wasn't your fault; it was Tom's.

"What are you doing here?" you whispered, your hands clinging to his forearms as he pushed you towards the set of sinks. "You can't be here, Tom. This is the ladies room." His smile grew wider as he backed you up against the sink.

He leaned in until his face was millimeters away from yours, his peppermint scent filtered through your nostrils and his lips were almost grazing yours.

"I missed you." He whispered against your lips and, before you could rant at him, he clashed his lips against yours in a kiss that was all tongue and all teeth.

You heard the murmurs of the women in there, complaining, but they slowly started to fade away. His scent and taste made you forget what was around you. His whole being always made you forget your surroundings, you could only focus on him and nothing else. He pulled away all of a sudden, leaving you with the familiar sense of frustration you had experienced a few hours earlier.

"Ladies," he said, asking the women to leave the place if they didn't want to witness what was about to happen as he shrugged his coat off his shoulders. They left immediately, some of them with a disgusted face; some of them were laughing nervously. It didn't matter though, in the end, they all left, that was what did matter.

He looked at you, smiling mischievously, the glare of lust beaming in his blue eyes. "Let's finish what you started." He said amused, clashing his lips against yours, not giving you the chance to ask how he even noticed.

Those thoughts were soon pushed far from your head when his tongue slid inside your mouth and his arms wrapped around your waist to lift you up and put you onto the sink. You opened your legs on instinct as an invitation for him to steady between them. You wrapped them around his waist tightly, pulling his body closer to yours, your arms landed onto his chest, reaching for his black tie and you tugged at it, making him lean in against you. He placed his hands onto the sink on either side of you to avoid falling over you. You both laughed against each other's mouth, breathing in each other's scent.

He lifted a hand up to your back, finding the zipper of your dress while he tried to keep balance with his other hand. He dragged the zipper down rapidly as your hands undid his tie and popped the buttons of his white shirt open. The straps fell off your shoulders as you both pulled away a few inches apart from each other. He slid the straps of your dress completely as you pulled his tie over his head and got rid of his shirt. Your eyes wandered along his body as well as your fingers; you half smirked at the view, lust and desire brimming beneath your eyes.

He slid your dress down your torso and it fell onto your hips; his hands grabbed you by both sides of your face and he kissed you hungrily. They slowly started to slide down your shoulders until they reached your bare breasts. He kneaded them and his long fingers pinched at your nipples, making you shriek and arch your body forward.

Your hands dropped to the edge of his black pants and fumbled with his buckle belt until you unfastened it. You worked his zipper and popped the button of his pants open. One of your hands sneaked under his loose pants and cupped his already hard erection through the fabric of his underwear. He grunted and quivered at your touch. A smile of triumph graced your face.

You rubbed it and squeezed it, wrenching moans of pleasure from his lips and spasm from his body. His lips moved to your jaw and kissed and nibbled it; your head tilted back to the contrary side to give him access to the flesh of your neck. He ravaged your skin with his teeth, making you groan in a delightful mixture of pain and pleasure.

His hands slid down your ribs, squeezing your flesh with desperation; they made their way to were the dress had dropped; he lifted the skirt of it up to your waist. His right hand made its way to your core and dragged his thumb over your stiff clit, rubbing it through the soaked fabric of your panties. You gasped as a shock wave ran through your body.

His lips moved up to your ear: "You are so wet." He muttered huskily as his thumb put pressure on your clit, making you quiver.

"Tom," you whispered, barely, grinding your cunt against his thumb. "Fuck me." You pleaded in a low voice. Your body was aching for him. You needed to have him inside, you _wanted _him inside, because if he continued to tease, you wouldn't be able to take it any longer. With a mischievous and triumphant smile, he grabbed the front of your thong, twisted it in his hand and pulled it until the tearing sound of the fabric filled the room.

He tossed the torn fabric to the floor carelessly and pushing his slacks down his hips, he slammed hard into you to the hilt, showing no mercy. The sharp thrust wrenched a loud cry from you, both pleasure and pain invading your senses. He wrapped his left hand around your waist, pulling you over the edge of the sink and even closer to him as his right hand took hold of your left leg, lifting it up even higher to gain more access. mHis thrusts were sharp, hard and fast, when normally they were gentle and slow. This wasn't Tom making sweet love to you; this was Loki fucking you mercilessly. And you were loving every goddamn second of it.

Your arms wrapped round his neck, your fingers entwining in the curls on the nape of his neck as your head tossed backward. Your eyes drifted shut and your lips hung open, allowing ragged moans escape from them. "Shut up." He said, barely, in a husky voice as he pounded into you harder and faster, You couldn't. And you didn't want to ether. The probability of getting caught led you to the edge and you knew Tom was enjoying too, if the way he was grunting was anything to go by. The thought of getting caught in the middle of such intimate act turned both of you on… _a lot_. So your cries became higher in pitch as he slammed hard into you.

You began to feel the familiar tug in your gut, the heat of the impending orgasm coiling in your belly. And with a rock of your hips against his, you came hungrily and loudly. His name fell from your lips over and over again as your fingers tugged at Tom's hair as your walls clenched shamelessly around his throbbing cock, urging him on to follow you. And he did.

With a last sharp thrust, he emptied inside you, cursing and grunting low in his throat. You felt him shudder underneath your fingers as he dug his fingers in your flesh. Not feeling steady anymore, he let go of your leg and placed his hand onto the wall-length mirror behind you as he searched for your lips in a hungry kiss, dragging your bottom lip between his teeth before breaking it off.

He pulled away from you just long enough for him to right his clothing. His eyes never left yours and a mischievous smile played at his lips before it turned into a chuckle. "You know, don't you?" you asked him and smiled back at him. But you didn't necessarily need an answer. "Oh, my pet," he began mockingly, portraying the character who had caused this scene in the first place. "_Of course_ I do."


End file.
